Scrapbook Memories
by Mikki Onigiri
Summary: This a continuation of my one shot White Flag. Kagome's memory of the past is gone and somehow everyone is in Kagome's time. What happened in the past and what did Kagome wish for? Beware of Inuyasha's language.
1. Strange Encounters

Disclaimer: O, am I supposed to say something here? ……Something. (lawyers hold up knives)….hehe jk, I uh, don't own Inuyasha…don't hurt me…

A/N: Sooo, this is a continuation of my one shot thanks to a reviewer named Kiki. So here goes what I hope will be something worth you time Please review, I really do like those. And chocolate, but you don't have to send me those. I'm just letting you know.

**Chapter One: **

"_Kagome Higurashi was a strong student who pushed through her sicknesses and has finally completed her last year of her high school career; Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to present **Kagome Higurashi!**_"

The auditorium erupted in applause as a single figure walked up to the stage. Her lean figure was hidden in the long black gown that proved that she was indeed graduating. Atop her head of glossy, raven hair was a matching black cap with a little yellow string swaying with each step she took.

She had pictured this day for many years she kept telling herself as she made her way closer to the principle at the speaker. Ever since she was young, she had dreamed of playing with the little yellow string, throwing her cap in the air along with her jubilant classmates, and most of all having the feeling of crying of joy because of what she had accomplished.

She frowned slightly as she stopped right next to the principle. Then why did she feel like she was missing something? Why did she feel like she was supposed to do something before she could accept victory? She quickly discarded the questions plaguing her mind as she looked at the principle pulling her brightest smile.

Kagome closed her eyes momentarily while inhaling deeply before opening her eyes and holding out her hand to take the rolled up paper with the red ribbon securing. This little scroll was what she had worked so hard to receive. Now that it was right in front of her, she felt like she was somehow cheating by simply taking it. Wasn't there some trick question that they were gonna ask her? This was it? What was she gonna do after this? What was all that hard work for? To get her a job in some office with low income and a small, dull apartment in a dingy part of town? Tears started to well up in her grey orbs as she closed her hand around the diploma.

Why did she feel like something was wrong? What was missing? Her hold on the diploma tightened as her tears fell down her cheeks. She searched the large room for familiar faces. She found her mother, her brother and her grandpa. She felt herself relax. With a gasp, she realized that she hadn't stopped looking. Who was she looking for? She held up her diploma and smile when the room once again applauded and cheered.

'_For now, I am gonna enjoy no homework,' _Kagome's smile broadened as she came to this little resolve and sat back in her seat in between Hojo and the next girl, Sasako Misomura.

"Congratulations, Higurashi," Hojo whispered to her.

"Thanks, you too," She whispered back.

She felt the need to end whatever conversation he was about to start since she didn't want the moment to be deflated so she turned from him and sat back. She saw in the corner of her eye Hojo snap his mouth shut and gave her a weak smile before sitting back too. She felt slightly guilty but not that much.

0000000000

"WEEEEEEE'REEEEE FREE! CHEERS EVERYONE!" Yuka shouted over the laughing and shouts of everyone else. Many beer bottles clanked together at the center of the round table as everyone cheered and shouted in celebration.

Kagome took a gulp of the beer and grimaced as the cold liquid made its way down to her stomach. She never did really like beer.

A girl plopped down next to her with a happy giggle and took another gulp of her beer before putting down and looking at Kagome. It was Eri and boy was she drunk.

"Hey there, Kags. How's it going? Eri's speech was slightly slurred but she still managed to make coherent sentences.

Kagome smiled at her friend and replied, "I'm fine. I'm still a little shock at the fact that it's all over, though."

"Well, you know it ain't _all_over silly. There's still college!" Ayumi chirped in as she took a large swig of her beer.

"O I know that Ayumi, but still, we worked so hard and now over. It just seems strange that we're no longer high school students," Kagome reasoned.

"Where are you going to college?" Hojo asked from his spot a few seats down.

"OI! We ain't speaking of such things tonight! Got that?" Eri and Yuka shouted heatedly to the brown-haired boy simultaneously. They looked at one another and started to laugh.

"Don't mind them, Hojo-kun. They're hopelessly drunk. Kagome here is proudly going to America for college!" Ayumi patted her friend on the back as the said girl smiled sheepishly while taking a large gulp of her beverage.

"America? Really? Wow…" Hojo tried to conceal his hurt but was doing a horrible job.

Kagome sighed then gave Ayumi a half hearted glare. Ayumi just shrugged saying 'he was gonna find out sooner or later.' Kagome just sighed again. She had avoided this topic for several reasons around her friends. She didn't want any questions on her decision. Kagome had a very strong feeling that they would ask if it was because of her 'jealous boyfriend' and she didn't want to go back to that. They would ask if she was leaving to get away from him and she knew it wasn't. American had more possibilities than the limited Japanese universities and she wanted to get the best education to be a successful doctor. But she also avoided it because she knew Hojo would try to convince her stay in Japan and go to college near him. His thick headedness was just something she knew he would never grow out of. He was also stubborn. Almost as stubborn as-. Her eyes widened. He reminded her of someone. But she sighed and gave up when she couldn't catch the name, deciding that this one slip was not something unusual to her.

The music volume went up again and Kagome returned to the land of the living when everyone cheered and got up to dance. Kagome stayed where she was, too tired to dance.

'_In fact, I think I just might go home… No one will notice one missing person,' _Kagome reasoned as she put her drink down and pulled her jacket on and zipped up. She grabbed her purse as she stood up and threw it over her shoulder. She hugged random people congratulating them and quickly zoomed out of the bar and into the parking lot.

'_Shit, where did I put the damn car?_' Kagome muttered curses under her breath as she snuggled deeper into her jacket when the wind picked up. She wandered idly around the parking lot trying to the blue Mercedes that her family had bought for her 17th birthday.

After about two more minutes of searching, Kagome sighed in relief when she saw it innocently sitting in between a red BMW and a black motorcycle. She stopped her feet when she noticed that the driver to the motorcycle was present, leaning against _her_ car lighting its cigarette. She felt herself get annoyed as she noticed that the driver was ignoring her. She cleared her throat to attempt to get the person's attention. When the person continued to ignore her she took a few steps and cleared her throat again.

"Excuse me, but I would like to get to my car," Kagome declared as sternly as she could without seeming too harsh.

She jumped slightly when the person whipped its head towards her with a gasp and dropped its cigarette. She heard the person curse as the person looked down to the fallen cigarette. Kagome could only watch as the person took off the helmet and glare at her. She heard the helmet clash with the ground and winced slightly. Poor helmet.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Coming out of fucking no where and making me drop my last cigarette, bitch!" Hard, fierce midnight blue eyes met somewhat caught off guard stormy grey eyes as Kagome jumped at the harsh tone of the very obvious male.

Recovering from her shock and surprise, Kagome glared right back at the man her temper rising.

"I didn't _come out of nowhere_. I tried to get your attention, but you were to busy lighting your cigarette-

"Which you made me drop."

"-on _my _car-"

"Which need a serious cleaning."

"-_NOT. THE. POINT_. What are you doing here? More importantly, why are you against my car?" Kagome gritted her teeth as the guy simply looked at her as if he were mocking her.

"What _is _ your point then?"

"Get off my car."

"What if I _like_ leaning against _your _car?"

"Get off the damn car before I say _it_!"

Silence ensued as the hot-headed girl realized what she had just said and quickly regretted it. She looked at the guy in front of her to see his reaction. Instead of the laughter she had anticipated, he had a look of utmost horror. His eyes then hardened and before she could question anything, he mounted his motorcycle and sped off.

Kagome stared at the disappearing motorcyclist and realized something, she never asked his name. She continued to stare as she walked forward towards her car.

"ACK!" Kagome's foot slipped from under her and she found herself falling with her arms flailing in every direction in a sorry attempt to regain her lost balance. Her arms thankfully found the ground before her whole body and she was saved quite a bit of damage. She quickly sat up to see what had caused her to slip to find the helmet that had been thrown onto the ground. She stood up grabbing the helmet along with her purse. She turned it over in her hands, looking for any information on the guy to see how she could possibly return it.

"Well, shit. Nothing. What a waste, this is a nice helmet." '_And I don't own a motorcycle so it's not like I could keep it.' _Kagome looked from the helmet to where she last saw the lone figure.

'_Why was he here? Maybe he works here? Even if he doesn't, he might come back and I'm not about to argue with that stranger again, he's probably a criminal or something. With his black leather jacket, long black hair, motorcycle and all. I could've been killed or kidnapped or raped for all I know. Gods why am I such an idiot? Arguing with that guy? Kagome you total idiot!' _Kagome continued to scold herself as she made her way back to the bar.

She pushed open the doors to find that nothing had changed since she left the party. Well, other than everyone being drunk that is. With some difficulty, Kagome made her way towards the bar.

The place was hot, sweaty and packed and Kagome couldn't have felt more uncomfortable. _Especially _with alcohol breaths everywhere that seemed to choke the poor girl. Kagome gasped as she clutched the edge of the bar and pulled herself onto a swivel chair.

"Hi! How may I help you?" A cheerful and high pitched voice made Kagome look up to find a girl that looked about her age with dark chocolate brown eyes and an award-winning smile beaming at her. Kagome couldn't help but let the sides of her mouth curve up as she felt her body relax at the welcoming face.

"Sorry to bother you, you seem to have your hands full, but I found this in the parking lot. I got a glimpse of the owner but he was too far to-"

"O, thank you! I knew he would leave it again! He always forgets it. Don't worry, I'll get it to him!" The girl took the offered helmet and placed it on the shelf nest to a bottle of scotch half empty.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" She returned to cleaning some glasses. Kagome smiled and simply sat there for a second, contemplating.

Finally, Kagome looked at the helmet and asked, "Does he come here often?"

This seemed to have startled the poor girl and she dropped the glass which shattered the moment it hit the counter. Kagome jumped with a start and quickly went on to apologize.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to. Here, Let me help you!" Kagome immediately went around the bar counter and without thinking started picking up the glass pieces.

"No! No! It was my fault! I just- I wasn't expecting you to- it's ok, I'll do it, you don't have to do this!" The flustered girl knelt and began to pick up the shards with Kagome.

"I'm so sorry. Truly, I didn't mean to surprise you at all. I can pay for the glass," Kagome tried to apologize more as she threw out the shards of glass in the little black trash can to her left.

"Don't be silly! I have always been a butterfingers lover," Her eyes sparkled with mirth at her own little joke. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Rin, what happened? I heard a crash and I came as soon as-" A tall man came up to the counter and leaned over to inspect the floor for damage, blood, anything. Kagome made a quick analysis on the man and concluded that he must be the owner of the bar since he was not wearing an apron but a navy blue business suit and he seemed much older.

"We're all fine, no worries. I simply got clumsy again and dropped a glass. No one got hurt and this young woman was so kind to help me clean it up," Rin (as the tall supposed boss had called her) indicated to Kagome who stood silent in her spot.

The boss' calculating eyes swooped over Kagome and she felt herself blush as he moved over her body. When his eyes met hers, he held them and Kagome didn't look away. His eyes were icy and hard yet had the most enchanting color of gold. She noted that his eyes were the only unusual thing about him. Other than that, he had long black hair, a face with strong features and pale, slender hands.

"What is your name?" His voice was low and clipped, straight to the point. He didn't waste time.

"My name is Kagome," Kagome answered right away, sensing his aura of authority.

Without another work, the man turned after nodding to Rin and walking in the direction he had come from. Kagome starred after the tall man and found herself wandering how many more odd people she would have to encounter before she reached her home. She was brought out of her musings when she heard Rin giggling next to her. Perplexed, Kagome turned to the bubbly girl.

"Who was _that_?" Kagome asked bluntly which sent Rin into more laughter.

"That was the boss, Fluffy-sama," A smooth deep voice answered in Kagome's right ear.

She whirled around to find herself nose to nose with one of the most handsome man she had ever met. He had deep blue eyes that held a sense of wisdom and understanding. He had soft features and had his black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"….Fluffy-sama….?" Kagome gave him a skeptical look as she distanced herself from the man. Sure he was handsome, but that didn't rule out that he could be dangerous.

"His nickname, if you will. And who might you be angel?" The man took a step closer and Kagome instantly panicked.

"Miroku!" A feminine voice sounded behind the advancing man that made Kagome shiver.

'_O boy, she doesn't sound happy,_' Kagome looked over the man's shoulder to find a crazy looking woman a little older than herself, holding a pan and looking like she was out for the kill. Kagome scrambled out of the way as she saw the pan come down on the poor man's head. He gave Kagome a puzzled look before going unconscious.

Alarmed, Kagome yelped and screamed, "O my god! He's dead!"

"O hush, of course he isn't. The damn fool, no matter how many times you whack him, he will never get it," the girl holding the pan huffed as she kicked the body at Kagome's feet.

'_Why is this happening to me?_' Kagome looked at the three people around her in the bar and had o wonder what on earth had gotten her into this, '_o, right, it was because of that jerk on the motorcycle who forgot his helmet. If I ever meet him again, I swear I'm gonna-_' Kagome's musings were halted when the woman holding the pan walked over to Kagome.

"And who are you? A new worker?"

Kagome looked at Rin for some help and looked back and said, "No, I was simply helping her clean up my mess."

"And the pervert didn't do anything traumatizing to you, did he?" Kagome saw a small smirk form on the woman's mouth as she added, "cause you can tell me."

"He didn't…" Kagome smiled wearily. Gods was she tired.

"Sango, This is Kagome. She returned our friend's helmet. She has a question for you," Rin smiled as she took orders from neglected people and started their drinks.

"O? He forgot his again? And what would Kagome like to ask?"

"I…uh…it's nothing important. I'm sorry for all this trouble. I going to go home now. Good night," Kagome started to pass Sango to get to the exit of the bar when Sango stopped her.

"What did you want to know about him?" Sango smiled at her encouragingly.

"I just wanted to know if he came here often. Or if he worked here," Kagome shifted uncomfortably as she tried to move closer to the exit without being noticed.

"Him? He's the owner of this place," Sango said.

Kagome wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to react to this new but of information. How would this affect anything. Not knowing what else to do, Kagome bowed a little and said good night and made her way through the many people still there.

Once she was out of sight, Sango dropped her smile and looked down at the fallen body.

"Get up Miroku, we've got work to do," Sango started towards the doors to the kitchen when she was stopped.

"How can you just watch her go? What if she never returns?" Rin cried as she clutched a beer glass to her chest.

Sango's eyes softened as a bitter smile found its way onto her face.

"All the better for both of them."

Rin watched with tears in her eyes as Sango turned and returned to the kitchen with Miroku dragged behind her.


	2. Mornings

Disclaimer:

_KK_: I think we have a problem

_Evil kk_: What is it _this_ time? It ain't like last time when you popped-

_KK_: I assure you, it isn't anything like that.

_Evil kk_: (Sigh) Then what is it?

_KK_: I don't know what to say here.

_Evil kk_: (Blank stare) But it says it on the script right here!

_KK_: But I don't understand it.

_Evil kk_: It ain't in Russian or anything so how do you _not _understand it?

_KK_: Listen to this though "I don't own Inuyasha." I don't understand it.

_Evil kk_: Don't talk. Just write. **_PLEASE_**.

_KK_: But I-

_Evil kk_: JUST WRITE

_KK_: Yes master.

A/N: Thank you so much Youkai-at-Heart and hatori's-flower! I am writing this because you guys were wonderful and reviewed. This one's for you two! O and if it confused anyone cause I was having some trouble with this myself, this is taking place after Kagome's graduation which is not at the same time as it would in the US. In Japan, the school year ends in I _think_ April or May. So um, I think that I am making April or May a little sunnier than usual and chilly at night. Hmm, or I'll make it rain at some point. So ya, I'm just setting to season.

**Chapter Two: Mornings**

Kagome couldn't remember ever being so tired on her first day of summer in a long time. She felt like the whole world had suddenly poured into her mind and refused to leave. With a sigh, Kagome struggled to sit up in bed to see the time. She almost laughed despite her grogginess when she discovered that it was four thirty in the morning and the sun was just rising. The rising sun cast fiery rays through the open window which made Kagome smile lazily as she slid out of her covers. It had always been like this since the beginning of high school after the weird year that to her was so broken and hazy. She always woke, no matter how tired she was, with the rising flames. With a stifled yawn, Kagome made her way to the door and into the hallway towards the bathroom. After splashing cold water onto her tired eyes, she felt a little more ready for the day. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, Kagome turned towards the shower.

After taking her very refreshing shower, Kagome pulled on a pair of blue running shorts and a white Nike short sleeved shirt and a pair of white socks before heading down to the kitchen. She stepped over her old lazy cat that was sleeping peacefully by his food bowl. Kagome smiled and patted his head and whispered a 'good morning, sleepyhead' as she opened the fridge to peer at the contents inside. There was a choice of natto (really gross fermented beans, ugh and they smell horrible too, no offense meant to those who like them), she made a face being that it was really her mother and her little brother who liked them, and eggs that she could choose to eat but decided against both. Instead, she grabbed the milk carton and pulled out a glass from a cupboard right of the fridge. She then looked in the bread box as her family called it and pulled out a slice of her favorite 'big bread' (In Japan, they have this extremely thick bread that I don't know if it has a name or not so that's what I'm calling it) and threw it in the toaster. At the sound of the timer going off, Kagome quickly grabbed the piece of toast and spread a thin layer of butter on it.

After finishing her breakfast, Kagome placed her glass in the sink and rinsed it. She walked to the front door and tied her sneakers and pulled her jacket on.

With a quiet 'itekimasu,' Kagome closed the door behind her and jogged across the shrine grounds to the stone steps that led her away from the Higurashi Shrine and into the bustling city of Tokyo. Making a right, Kagome jogged exactly seven blocks before making a left and jogging another seven blocks. Noticing her landmark, the local CD store, marking her seventh block, Kagome made yet another left turn and stopped at the cross-walk to catch her breath. Plucking her miniature water bottle from her pouch that she always buckled around her waist when running, Kagome took a much needed few sips of water and stuck it right back into place next to the mini first aid kit and her extra driving license. She was _not _paranoid she had confirmed not long after she asked the company for an extra one for her to carry in her running pouch in case something happened to her and was asked for her id. The original one was in her wallet.

'Last night was…very weird,' Kagome sighed as her mind wandered back to the night before. She mentally smacked her self when she reviewed her little argument with the _owner_ of the restaurant/bar, the bubbly waitress, Rin, and of course, how could she forget? The suave man with the icy eyes,_ Fluffy-sama. _And that violent girl. Not to mention that last night was the conclusion to her high school career. _Wow. _

At the walk sign, Kagome started to jog to cross the street when a red car, more like a blur, zoomed through the red light making Kagome jumped back with a gasp and falling on her butt. She stared at where she had been only moments ago and then jumped to her feet and yelled furiously at the speeding car, "Stupid bastard! You could kill someone with that driving!"

With a huff, Kagome continued her making of a perfect seven blocks by seven blocks square that she made every day. She made her way up the steps and kept jogging till she reached the top. Wiping her brow and taking a sip of her water, Kagome tried to catch her breath while stretching and walking.

Kagome walked around the shrine grounds, stopping briefly at the God Tree to say good morning to it with a bright smile. Kagome always felt her world become brighter when she looked at that tree. If Kagome was certain for one thing it was that this tree had not only experienced her life, but so many lives before hers. It was the one constant thing in her life and she bet that there were many people before her who thought the same thing about this very special tree.

Continuing on her little adventure around the shrine grounds, Kagome next stopped at the gate that lead to the forest that had been Kagome's sanctuary for as long as she could remember. Sure the forest was scary at night, but when she was brave enough, Kagome could watch the skies in the peace that she could find no where else in the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. She almost opened the gate when she suddenly saw red and silver flash among the trees.

A pain that she hadn't felt in a long time erupted in her chest and clutched at the shirt covering her chest. Kagome knelt and let her head fall onto her bent knees and rocked herself to ease the pain. Her breaths became shorter and harsher as she continued to chant something that she herself couldn't hear. Her mind was swirling and blanking at random points that made Kagome want to make it all stop. She felt the white hot pain start to spread throughout her body as she tried desperately to keep herself from screaming and going into hysterics. Sweat rolled down her temples and trickled down her hunched spine as she continued to rock herself.

Her mouth opened as if to scream but no noise came out. Her throat was shut closed and her eyes snapped open in fear as she tried to breath. Her lungs constricted and her heart pounded in her chest as the pain spread to her finger tips. The burning pain consumed her whole body and she tried desperately to maintain consciousness.

A sudden image of a red clad figure with its back to her appeared. She called out to it, seeking comfort but the figure was walking away. She tried to reach out for the figure but something stopped her. A slim figure clothed in a white kimono rested its head on the red clad figures shoulder and together they walked away, ignoring the girl on the ground. She gasped as the pain intensified and the two figures became fuzzy. One after the other, crystal drops fell down Kagome's cheeks as she dropped her head back into her knees. She heard voice whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes snapped back open and her head was instantly looking around, trying to find the source of the soft uttered voice. More tears sprung into her eyes as she suddenly felt out of place and disorientated. She felt lost. In her own home, she felt like she didn't belong there. With the sudden realization, Kagome shook her head making some of her tears scatter in the soft yet chilly breeze.

The breeze swirled around her as she stayed knelt in front of the gate to the forest. At the touch of the breeze, she felt her whole body cool down and she let go of her shirt which now seemed wrinkled beyond repair. The breeze enveloped her body in an attempt of nature to try and cool the burning pain in her body. As quickly and suddenly as it had come, it disappeared and Kagome felt her mind buzz slightly in confusion. She rose from her spot and used the gate for support. She took deep and shaky breaths to calm her still racing heart.

'_Whatever that was, it's gone._' Kagome nodded at her conclusion and found herself calming down considerably.

'_It's the first day of summer and I get hit by some sort of anxiety attack, yay…._,"

Kagome smiled at the brilliant idea that popped into her head and jogged passed the tree, passed the old well house to the back door. Opening it as quietly as she possibly could without waking everyone else, Kagome tip toed up the stair to grab a bag in her closet and a pair of pants and a sweater.

Quickly leaving the house, she flew down the steps, taking them two at a time and ran down the street. It was quite dangerous to be on the streets alone this early in the morning after all. The coolness of early summer nipped at her skin as the sun splashed its bright colors on the sleeping city, exploding on the building windows and casting dramatic shadows behind them.

With a smile, Kagome sprinted across the street, turned to the right and dashed two more blocks before halting at the corner. Catching her breath, Kagome walked around the last corner and came to a stop to look at the small sign to the rather large building that seemed more like a warehouse that read 'Mr. Kimura's Skating Rink.' Clutching her bag to her chest, Kagome pushed through the doors to be greeted by an icy breeze. The lights were on and the ice looked lonely with no one on it. Kagome felt her mind and body calm at the sight of the clean and glistening ice. No one was going to be there except for Mr. Kimura till at least 5:30 when some local boys and girls would come to train.

Kagome checked her watch to find that she still had a good half hour till anyone else came. She quickly pulled her pants and sweater on and unzipped her bag. With care, she pulled out the first skate and admired it for a few seconds before sliding her right foot in it carefully. Tying it hastily Kagome slid her left foot into the next boot and began tying. A door slammed and Kagome shot up from the bench in complete surprise with her mind on high alert. Not having finished tying her left boot properly, she lost her balance and flopped back onto the bench with a very unwomanly squeak. A low and rather raspy chuckle made Kagome look to where it was coming from and she gasped in surprise and joy as she found that it was none other than Mr. Kimura himself!

"Kagome-chan, I didn't expect you to be here this early on the first day of summer! Why aren't you in bed?" His eyes sparkled with mirth as he continued his small shuffle towards her.

She smiled back at him and answered, "I'm always up at this time. You know that! I just came here to clear my mind."

"A, yes, I remember when I was your age, many many years ago, I was always on the ice to cleanse my body of all thoughts. It is very refreshing and gives us all a new start to the day."

"You read my mind, Mr. Kimura," Kagome finished tying her left boot and stood with a bright smile on her face.

"I will leave you to skate then. I have some sleeping to catch up on. I was simply checking who would be here at this un-godly hour," with another low chuckle, he set off towards the doors to the stairs leading to his office. Kagome watched just to make sure he didn't fall or anything. When she saw him in his office that looked over the rink through his large windows, Kagome waved and walked towards the ice.

At first, Kagome almost lost her balance and grabbed the wall to make sure she didn't fall right on her butt. After getting a little used to it Kagome pushed off from the wall and squealed happily when she found herself still upright. Using her legs, she skated around the rink a few times getting used to the feeling.

'_I'm flying,_' Kagome let her arms raise and she turned in circles, relishing the exhilarating feeling of flying. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was whooshing past the forest trees; her hands tangling in soft red clothe and silver strands and her gay laughter floating away in the wind.

Mr. Kimura watched the oblivious woman with a smile. He turned back to the figure sitting across from him.

"She's back and seems very happy. That's good. She had some of us worried," A young male voice said as he stood to watch her, careful in case the said girl looked at the windows.

"Indeed," Mr. Kimura's smile never wavered as he took a sip of his tea.

The red headed man sat back down but never let his eyes off of the woman he had come to call his mother, a small smile tugged at his mouth as he remembered her smiling just like that, just for him and his father so many years ago.

0000000000

What seemed like a perpetual beeping sounded throughout the apartment. It started to accelerate the time space in between each beep and sounded as if it were about to explode. That is, till it was abruptly stopped along with a snarl. With a few curses, a very grumpy Inuyasha forced his tired eyes open as he looked at the time. The fact that it said in mis-shaped numbers that is was 5:30 in the morning didn't help his rising temper.

'_Shit,_' He hadn't slept very well that night. He dreamt of _her_ again. She was always there no matter what. But that's not what bothered him even though it did annoy him somewhat. What bothered him so much was that he didn't know her name, he didn't recognize her and he never knew why she cried or why she said SIT (inwardly, he grimaced). And why he hurt when she said it for that matter. But he did know one thing, she was beautiful and he hated it when she walked away everytime right before he woke up.

'_I'm starting to not like that bitch,_' Inuyasha growled as he made his way lazily towards his door. Missing the knob on the first try, Inuyasha woke a little as his temper rose even higher and he grabbed the door knob and threw his door open. He didn't even flinch when he heard it slam behind him as he walked across the hall to get the bathroom.

His temper cooled slightly as he splashed cold water on his face and began the morning ritual of brushing his teeth and brushing his long and stubborn hair. He scowled as he remembered the bastard's stupid voice as he would tell him over and over that he should just cut it. Keh, like he would ever do something as stupid. He would never admit it, but he felt that if he cut it, a part of him would be lost. That is, until it grew back but that always took a little while and he was never one to be patient. As he brushed his hair, his thoughts returned to the night before and the horrible meeting in the parking lot that had ended in him leaving his goddamned helmet. _Again_. She had threatened him with _the word_ from his dreams. How did she know about the cursed word? He grunted when he reached a big knot and tugged at it a few times before it finally came out. Placing the brush on the shelf, Inuyasha took one last look at himself and decided that he looked presentable for the coming day.

He walked back into his room and pulled on his clothes for the day which consisted of dark blue jeans, a white guy tank top (I hope you all know what I'm talking about) with a wine-red shirt unbuttoned over it and walked out into the hallway to the kitchen on the right. Opening the fridge, Inuyasha grabbed the orange juice carton, uncapped it and took three large gulps and turned the cap back on and threw it back in the fridge. He then opened the cabinet right of the fridge and pulled out a packet of instant ramen. Being the only thing he knew how to cook without burning anything, ramen was his main source of food everyday and he never seemed to grow tired of it. Plopping it into the microwave after adding water, Inuyasha set the timer and waited patiently while taking out a bowl and chopsticks.

0000000000

'Goddamn it all. Since I left the stupid helmet, I can't take the bike. That car is so damn tight. It's like I can't breathe in here. Now I _really _don't like her,' Inuyasha grumbled as he turned the key to lock the door of his apartment and made his way to the elevator. To his disgust, he heard a door slam and a voice call from behind him, "Inuyasha! I swear, if you get into that car without me…!" Letting the threat dangle, the person fumbled with the key to lock the door and jammed the key into its pocket and ran to the elevator where the grumpy hanyou was waiting.

Once safely in the enclosed elevator, the person sighed and visibly relaxed.

"Sometimes, you make me think that you'll actually leave me."

"Keh, it'd be your fault. You weak humans are too damn slow," he grunted as the elevator came to a stop with a high pitched ding and opened.

"Really Inuyasha, I must protest. You are too cruel to me. Sometimes I gotta wonder if you have a heart," The person pouted mockingly to the dog-eared boy who in turn shrugged.

"I got a heart. It's sitting on my desk in the office."

"Ew."

A bark of laughter greeted the monk's ears who smiled at the somewhat disturbing joke.

"That, my friend, is _one _of the many reasons as to why you simply can't get a girl. May I suggest perhaps a less disgusting statement? The girls dig men with some soft spots," he winked at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes with a repulsed look on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder how in gods name did I get stuck with a pathetic human like you, monk," Inuyasha's voice was ruff but Miroku could see it, the laughter and amusement dancing in his golden orbs.

"I don't wonder, my friend, I know," Miroku laughed as he bent over to examine his appearance in the window. A pained look flashed in the monk's eyes but was quickly replaced by false laughter as he opened the car door and stepped in.

Inuyasha halted before climbing in the driver's seat and said under his breath in a soft whisper, "I know you know."

0000000000

"A, I am somewhat grateful that you are unable to ride your bike. Otherwise, I would have to take that horrid bus," Miroku commented as he fiddled idly with the radio.

"Keh, I don't see why you can't simply go in Sango's car. You play the music too loud and you don't shut up. I would rather have the motor of my bike roaring in my ears than listen to you," Inuyasha slapped the offending hands away from the radio.

"Have you ever driven with Sango?" Miroku asked with great seriousness as he tried yet again to find a good station.

"Keh, she's the one who taught me to drive. She's a lunatic at the wheel," Inuyasha grumbled as he yet again slapped Miroku's hands away from the radio.

"Did I just prove my point?" Miroku lifted one eyebrow at his dog-eared friend.

"Fine, but no music. And when I do find my helmet in the stupid parking lot, you-"

"Your helmet? It's at the bar."

"-will never- what?" Inuyasha took his eyes off the road for a good two seconds to send a glare at his friend which clearly stated his surprise and annoyance.

"Well, last night a lovely lady returned it," Miroku quickly explained to avoid the possibility of annoying his free ride any further. Cough, cough, _free_ ride.

"Did this _lovely lady_ by any chance have long black hair and a ridiculously large mouth?" Inuyasha questioned mocking the term Miroku had used for the finder of his helmet.

"She did indeed have long, black, silky hair but I don't recall the _large mouth _you are referring to," Miroku chuckled as he scratched his chin thoughtfully recalling the angel.

The two went into a comfortable silence as they neared the light and with many complaints from Miroku, Inuyasha sped up when he saw it turn yellow. Inuyasha cursed when it turned red and without thinking, Inuyasha jammed his foot on the gas pedal and zoomed through.

"INUYASHA! Look out for that girl!" Miroku roared when he saw the said poor girl, who seemed to be on an early morning jog, barely miss the car by jumping back. He turned his head to make sure she was ok to find that she looked furious and was yelling at them. As soon as she disappeared from sight, Miroku sat back down and glared at his companion. _You complete idiot. Only _you _could do something like killing your one and only chance to love. Strike that, to living._

"Now _that_ was not a very smart move," Miroku pointed out as he watched the hanyou visibly relax though he did not slow down his speed on the empty street.

"Keh, she moved, didn't she?" Inuyasha half snarled as he made a sharp turn at the green light.

"But say she didn't have such reflexes?" Miroku questioned to try and get his friend to realize his errors.

"She did, and that's all that matters. Damn woman." No such luck.

"It was her light." Last try.

"Just shut up." Sir, we've hit rock bottom. Miroku mentally whacked Inuyasha on the head with a rock at his stubbornness and decided he would have to spell it out for his friend.

"You gotta be more careful. See this is why you don't have a girlfriend. You are always speeding and –."

"I swear monk, if you don't shut up," Inuyasha growled as he made another turn causing Miroku to hit the window with a low thud and a groan.

"Now _that_ was unnecessary," Miroku unstuck himself from the glass to wave a disapproving finger at his amused friend.

"Really? I found it quite funny," Inuyasha snickered.

"Well, I don't think I approve of your sense of humor."

"Not my problem."

"You're heartless."

"I thought we already went over this."

Miroku sighed dramatically as he hid his smile and looked out the window.

"You haven't changed a bit, Inuyasha."

"And you still are the same lecherous idiot."

A small smile played on the former monk's lips as he looked at the familiar surroundings. He looked over to his friend and envisioned him in his high school uniform as he had first met him. Looking highly uncomfortable and irritated, Inuyasha had stuck out like a sore thumb in the bustle of dark haired and dark eyed students. He glared at everything as if they were all out to get him. While he, Miroku, on the other hand, had been a person who was always in a good mood, thoughtful, and opened armed to everyone (or open handed, if that makes sense). The two's meeting hadn't been a very pleasant one, but it was a meeting that would forever amuse Miroku.

00000000

_A teenager, no older than fourteen, stepped in line behind a girl about three inches shorter than he with short black hair. She was chatting happily with her friends who she had either met just that day and hit it off or was lucky to go to the same high school as them. Feeling lucky, he stepped a little closer with a charming smile and placed a hand on the short haired girls shoulder. _

"_May I join you beautiful ladies?" He asked flashing them with his handsome white teeth. The trio blushed and giggled furiously as one of them nodded shyly. She was a cute one he concluded with her wavy dark brown hair and shy yet sweet smile. He chatted flirtatiously with them for the short five to ten minutes that they were in the lunch line before they received their lunch and parted to different tables. _

_Miroku made his way to a table near the center of the lunch room where some of his old friends from junior high were gathered. Among them, he was thrilled to see that a girl with long brown hair tied up in a high pony tail with red eye shadow and piercing brown eyes was sitting near an empty seat. He quickened his pace to get the seat before anyone else could take it. _

_In his quickened pace towards the beautiful woman, Miroku failed to notice a figure moving at an equally fast pace was moving towards the intersection that crossed paths with his lane. _

_Before anyone could react, two boys, one with black hair tied at the neck and one with long, unruly silver hair, collided and their food went everywhere. _

"_Oof! What the-?" The silver haired boy cried in outraged from his spot on the ground as he saw in dismay his tray packed with dishes of all kinds (of ramen) descend to the floor. _

"_Oh! I'm terribly sorry! Really, I didn't see you there. O dear…that's a lot of food you got there…," Miroku looked at the mess as the whole school gasped in shock. _

_Miroku looked around at all the stunned, paled faces. They looked like they were holding their breaths, waiting for something. In confusion, Miroku continued to look till his eyes landed on a pair of furious golden eyes. Miroku jumped to his feet in surprise when he realized that this was no ordinary boy._

"_Why you little piece of shit!" The golden eyed boy growled as he advanced on Miroku._

"_Now, now, I assure you that I am deeply sorry for causing you to fall. You weren't hurt were you?" Miroku's voice cut through the tense silence like a knife would through butter as the whole student body continued to watch. _

_The boy looked like a wild beast ready to strike at any moment and Miroku almost felt like he had been in this situation before and briefly prayed to Buddha that he would come out of this without a concussion. He backed up as the raged boy continued to advance. He raised his fist ready to punch. Miroku's eyes widened as he realized that this kid meant business. He brought his hands up ready to defend himself. _

"_Now wait just a damn minute! He apologized for god's sake!" A woman's voice echoed through the silent lunch room as Miroku's wide eyes landed on his beautiful angel, quite angry angel mind you, as she stomped over towards them. It was no secret that Sango was a skilled martial artist and Miroku felt a wave of relief that she was willing to save his ass. _

"_Mind your own business, bitch!" The boy snarled as his ears, which Miroku just realized were little furry triangle on top of his head, moved in her direction. His eyes moved in her direction and Miroku took the chance to try and move. Instantly Miroku regretted it when the boys fist landed squarely in his stomach. Miroku's felt the room swirl around for a good five seconds as his clutched his stomach in pain._

"_Miroku!" Sango ran over to the two boys when Miroku found the strength to land a punch in the boy's stomach as well. _

_This caused the boy to move back quickly before narrowing his eyes and lunging back towards him and so started the fight. On his first day of high school, Miroku met and fought the extremely short tempered dog demon, Inuyasha. They were soon pulled apart by the principle and were given detention for the rest of the week and were forced to clean the mess in the cafeteria that they made. _

_At the end of the day, Miroku happily walked through the hallways and down the stairs to the cafeteria with a mop and bucket. On his way, he met up with a grumbling teenager in the same uniform. _

"_We didn't exactly start off in good terms. My name is Miroku Souryo," He tucked the mop under his arm and stuck his hand out to shake. Instead, he received a grunt and the boy quickened his pace. _

"_Well, I see we are a man of few words. No problem. I am happy to fill in the silence," Miroku quickened his pace to catch up with the sour boy. _

_They made a right and opened the doors to the empty cafeteria. Without saying anything, the boy walked towards where the mess was and began to mop it. Miroku closed the door and walked to where the so far nameless boy was and started to help. _

"_Just for starters, I'm new here. I'm guessing you aren't. Being that this goes through junior high and high school. The people whom I'm guessing have been here knew that you were going to start a fight the minute you went sprawling. Are you always that violent?"_

_Silence._

"_Well, I am usually not like that. I rarely fight, being that I am Buddhist."_

_More silence._

_Miroku continued talking as if he was with one of his friends, telling the silent boy about himself and his friends. After about thirty minutes, they were finished and they had to put everything away and head to detention._

_The walk to the detention room on the third floor was pretty much the same with Miroku voice filling the conversations. The boy didn't even seem to be listening as he opened the door and slapped his slip on the desk where the sleeping teacher was. Miroku followed suit and took the seat next to the silent boy. The boy continued to glare at the board as Miroku continued to talk idly to him. _

_This continued for about forty minutes before the boy lost it._

"_Do you _always_ talk this much?" His cried as he pointed his angered eyes on the merry violet ones. _

"_I have a tendency of talking," Miroku smiled his eyes holding amusement at having finally heard the boy speak. _

_The boy gave Miroku a disgusted look and then asked, "Are you gay or something? Stop looking at me."_

_In between laughs, Miroku managed, "Anything _but_ that!"_

"_What the fuck is so damn funny, monk?" This seemed to stop Miroku's laughter. _

"_I would prefer to be called Miroku. Monk seems to be more of a term for…well a monk," Miroku pointed out._

"_Well, you're Buddhist," the boy smirked. _

"_That doesn't make me a monk."_

"_You were a monk in you past life," the boy concluded. _

"_Oh? You think so?" He raised an eyebrow as images of himself in black and violet robes and a shakuju came to mind. He had dreams of this before and was only somewhat surprised that this boy seemed to have voiced his own guesses. _

"_Keh. Not that it helps you all that much. I've seen you, you lecherous monk," the boy pointed out as Miroku shook his head._

"_See, you misunderstand me. I am merely gracing our school's beautiful women with my presence."_

"_Fat chance," the boy huffed as he turned away to continue to glare at the board. He seemed to be done with the conversation. _

'_This guy is very interesting indeed,' Miroku studied the boy next to him. He had waist-long silver hair, golden eyes that seemed to change color with his mood, a stubborn looking mouth that held a sharp tongue, long, rough looking hands with claws that decorated each finger, and not to mention his two triangular ears that seemed to twitch constantly. _

"_You are a demon I presume?" Miroku asked cautiously._

_The boy went rigid in an instant and he turned to look at Miroku with his piercing eyes. Other than his eyes, he seemed stunned in a sense. He opened his mouth but his arms seemed to move faster than his mouth. He punched Miroku's cheek and then grabbed him by the collar and brought him eye to eye. Surprised and somewhat annoyed violet eyes clashed with enraged and frightened golden ones as the boy glared into Miroku's face._

"_How-?" _

"_I am a monk, am I not? That is one very powerful disguise spell you got there. My father told me about those so that I would be able to protect myself from the demons of this day and age. I have never actually met one close up. Very interesting indeed."_

"_I swear, monk, if you ever fucking tell _anyone_ I will personally rip out your tongue and shove up your sorry Buddhist ass! You got that?" He snarled as she shook Miroku violently. _

"_Now, now, why would I want to do a thing like that? You seem to have the student body in you control. I have seen you in the hall ways. Even with your disguise you make people cower in fear. I wouldn't want the whole student body go into chaos cause they got one little demon among them."_

_The boy seemed to be sniffing Miroku out and so he stayed still. He seemed to be satisfied with Miroku's answer and so let go and got up from his seat and started to leave the room. When he reached the door, he stopped._

"_My name's Inuyasha."_

"_It was nice meeting you, Inuyasha," Miroku replied as Inuyasha nodded curtly and slammed the door shut behind him. _

_This woke up the teacher with a start and he almost fell out of his chair. He steadied himself and sat up groggily and looked around to find one lone boy sitting in the corner of the classroom waiting patiently for the clock to strike the 5. The teacher looked at the slips and looked back to the rows of chairs. He seemed to be studying it pretty hard before asking with slurred words still laced with sleep, "Where's Inuyasha, the stupid bastard?" _

"_He went home sick today," Miroku answered cheerfully. With a nod, the teacher placed the slips back down on the desk and fell back asleep. _

0000000000

Nope. He hasn't changed a bit. Miroku took another glance at the silent hanyou and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha. Just enjoying the wonderful memories of our high school years," Miroku smiled as continued to look out the window.

"Fucking gay monk," Inuyasha muttered, knowing what memory Miroku must've been thinking of. A small smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he made a turn into the parking lot of the restaurant.

A/N: Yay! I finished this one! Phew! It took me a while sorry! But I am quite pleased with this one! I was at my computer for about two hours when writing this one. Austen, my little brother I own a big thanks to cause he helped me with some choices that I couldn't make about how Inuyasha and Miroku meet. So yay for Austen! Well, it's late and I'm tired and I'm recovering from a concussion, so good night and I hope you all enjoyed this one!

Oh, and if it was confusing in the memory, the lunch room scene, Inuyasha was going towards more food so he was going (for layout purposes) the width of the room and Miroku was going towards Sango so he was going the length of the room. Therefore, their paths intersected and so ended with that beautiful crash. I thought of how they had met one another before and it was Miroku's helper, Hachi, causing an avalanche of boulders and that gave me the idea of the collision.


	3. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer:

_KK_: uh….

_Evil kk_: Cat got your tongue?

_KK_: uh….

_Evil kk_: A cat's really got your tongue, doesn't it?

_KK_: actually….

_Evil kk_: Just say what you came to say and be on your way.

_KK_: cookie dough is the best shit on earth.

_Evil kk_: Let me rephrase that: say what you were _supposed_ to say and be on your way.

_KK_: can I reschedule? I have some important matters to attend to.

_Evil kk_: (sigh) she came here to say-.

_KK_: noooo! (Jumps in front of Evil kk and falls to the floor with a thud).

_Evil kk_: Talk about unnecessary. (Gives her a dry look)

_KK_: i think I'm dying.

_Evil kk_: I think I'm melting.

_KK_: melting?

_Evil kk_: Dying?

_KK_: well…

_Evil kk_: Well… she doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the characters that were created by Takahashi-sensei.

_KK_: you can't confess for me!

_Evil kk: _And on with the show!

_KK_: no! She was lying! I- (KK is stuffed into a closet with a broom)

**Chapter Three**: **Familiar Faces**

"Stupid door," Inuyasha muttered darkly.

He gave one last shove on the handle before deciding it was useless and let go. Turning around, he sat down on the steps leading to the restaurant next to his rather calm friend who had decided it was useless a while ago.

"I can't believe you forgot the keys to your own restaurant," Miroku smiled as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"I was tired, get over it. One of the workers is bound to show up," Inuyasha grumbled as he trained his eyes on the entrance to the parking lot.

"On top of that, I can't believe you almost ran over that poor girl. She looked pretty mad," Miroku pointed out as he remembered the said girl's furious shouts.

"Keh."

"She seemed familiar," Miroku pretended to ponder hard as if looking for a name to match with the face.

"Really? Cause in the half a second that _I_ saw her, she looked like my great aunt Miza and she ain't all that pretty," Inuyasha bit out his words dripping with sarcasm.

"No! She was the angel from last night! I can't believe you almost ran over the beautiful angel from last night!" Miroku cried dramatically jabbing an accusing finger in Inuyasha's chest.

"That wench? How in kami's name would you be able to recognize a woman you saw for two seconds?" Inuyasha growled as he slapped the annoying index finger from his chest.

"Now, now, while _you_ saw her for two seconds, _I_ looked back to see her quite heatedly yelling at you. I don't know how anyone could forget that face." '_And I can't believe _you_ have of all people,_' Miroku kept that thought wisely to himself as he continued to glare half-heartedly at his friend.

"Well, then she definitely deserved her 'near death incident.' Damn woman, made me drive _you_ to work… and she better not have taken my helmet," Inuyasha muttered when he saw Miroku return his gaze back to the parking lot with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I believe her name was Kagome, pretty little thing," Miroku seemed to not have heard Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped his grumbles about his bike and the stupid wench when he heard Miroku utter her name.

_Kagome_.

Memories of her in his dreams flooded back to him. For every dream, Inuyasha said _Kagome_ in his head as if to match her face to her name. It was almost as if he thought it would make her stop crying or stop her from saying the cursed word or even….to not walk away and come back to him. He let her name roll off his tongue in a soft uttered voice letting the wind take the three syllables and whisk them away from him.

They sat in comfortable silence until they heard the sound of wheels screeching as a black convertible was spotted a block away, swerving in a maniac kind of fashion around a corner and continued it's speedy pace towards the restaurant. The top was down and if one dared to look, they would see a woman in her early twenties or later teens in a green tank top and jeans with fair skin and long dark brown hair. Wearing sleek black shades and a wicked smile she zoomed down the street.

From where Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting, they could hear the many complaints she was receiving along with her wild laugh as if she enjoyed torturing the pedestrians this early in the morning. She entered the parking lot at the same alarming speed and turned the car violently as she pushed on the brakes to Inuyasha's horror. With a soft groan, the abused car halted a few feet from Inuyasha and Miroku's feet.

"Good morning, Miroku. Inuyasha," a tall, slim bodied woman emerged from the vehicle, lifted her shades, and gave the two men a smile of greeting. She pulled the top over her car and locked it.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"Good morning, my love. And may I say that the morning seems much brighter now that you have arrived," Miroku went to embrace her but she quickly side-stepped it and stepped closer to Inuyasha who looked away with his infamous scowl on.

"I see we locked ourselves out again," Sango said with a knowing yet disapproving tone.

"Don't go making it sound like it _always_ happens," Inuyasha grumbled as she took out her set of keys.

"Why do you think I come this early every morning?" She teased as she unlocked the door and then the second door. (**A/N**: You know those restaurants that have the doors where if you get through the first one, you're kinda stuck because it's such tight space? Well, that's what they're goin through. Gods I hate the guy who ever thought of having such little space between two doors. And they hardly ever keep the cold out anyways.)

Miroku's low chuckles carried throughout the empty restaurant as the three filed in. Sango went out again to her car an opened the trunk. She carried in two boxes on top of each other and placed them down onto the bar counter.

"I ordered the women's new uniforms as you asked but Miroku made a few changes. Sorry, Yash, it was beyond my control," Sango let her accusing gaze land on a slightly nervous Miroku as Inuyasha stepped around Sango to open the boxes.

A silence folded over the room as Inuyasha lifted the lid over the boxes and peered into the box. With a scoff, he placed the lid back onto the box and glared at his friend with obvious disgust for not so much the uniforms as for the person who _changed_ them (more like cut them up).

"I swear monk, only _your_ perverted mind would think of such a uniform. I said to make it look summery, not skimpy."

"I was thinking it would get us more customers. I was only thinking of ways to benefit the restaurant." Miroku argued calmly as Sango brushed past him to start placing the chairs at the tables.

"Keh, fucking pervert," Inuyasha grunted as he joined Sango.

Miroku smiled at Inuyasha's unsaid approval and set to work on the signs that would be put up in the window and parking lot. With big flowing letters that wrote so far 'Come join us at our beach location!' He had to write the address and phone number and possibly jazz it up a bit but so far it was looking good.

In the middle of writing a letter, he was distracted by the door opening and a cheery woman waltzing in.

"Good morning, Miroku! Whatchya up to this early in the morning?" Her bubbly voice seemed to add some energy to the room and Miroku couldn't help but smile as he responded.

"Why, I'm spreading the good news, Rin. We're going to our summer house. Care to join us?" Miroku's eyes twinkled with mirth as Rin giggled and jumped around Miroku to the bar.

"If I'm wearing _this_, then I'm already there!" Rin had opened the box that read _female summer uniforms_ and squealed in delight at her new bikini and matching sarong.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a look that clearly said 'see?' and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and snapped, "Rin would've gotten excited even if you had handed her a dying pigeon."

"I would not!" Rin's face was a look of mock shock and disgust as Sango laughed whole-heartedly and hugged Rin over the counter.

"Oh, of course you would, Rin-chan!" Sango got slapped away by the bikini and was sent to the kitchen to start setting things up in there. Her laughter flowed out of the cracks of the swinging door as everyone continued their morning routine of setting the restaurant up.

It was the last day the restaurant was gonna be running till the fall and they were gonna make sure it went smoothly.

00000000

"Did you have a nice skate, sweetie?" Kasumi asked cheerfully as she placed a bowl of steaming fluffy rice in front of her daughter.

"Thank you and yes, it was very refreshing," Kagome smiled brightly at her mom as she picked up her glass of orange juice and took a few sips. Kasumi returned to the stove to start making omelets.

"_Ohayo_ (Good morning)," Souta's sleep laced voice floated into the room as the two woman of the Higurashi family turned to see the youngest hanging onto the doorframe of the kitchen. He came into the kitchen with his feet dragging and his arms and head sagging. He looked like he could use a few more hours.

"Why are _you_ up so early, sleepy head? Don't you usually sleep till like 12?" Kagome pointed at the clock that read in bright red robotic numbers 6:30. Souta outwardly groaned and sunk into his seat across from his sister and let his head fall heavily onto the table making everything on the table shake. Kagome caught the glass of orange juice before it spilt and glared at her brother's messy bed head. He mumbled something incoherent and Kagome leaned over the table, careful of the orange juice to try and hear more clearly.

"Repeat that?"

"Mhm damn mhm job … early ….. Hate…." (A/N: I made the age difference b/w Kags and Souta much smaller so when in the manga he would be like 10, he's going to be more like 15 I think)

"A job?" Kagome sat back down into her chair and gave her mother a questioning look.

"Yes, Souta got a job as a dog-walker, isn't that wonderful?" Kasumi scooped up some rice for her son and set it next to his head and tapped his head gently. Souta lifted his head and it looked like he was drooling as his mother placed a plate with cut up omelet with onions, bacon, scallions and other yummy ingredients he loved his mother for and started to dig in.

"Hey! You took it all! I was the one who was up earlier!" Kagome cried as she watched in dismay her brother eat all of what was to be _her _breakfast.

"And yet, I am faster than you?" He mocked around a mouthful of rice and omelet with his chopsticks pointed at her.

"Souta, don't point those at your sister and Kagome, I'm making more, don't worry," Kasumi called over her shoulder as she poured the rest of the bowl of mixed eggs onto the sizzling pan.

"I swear, Mama has eyes in the back of her head," Souta told Kagome as he chewed his food exaggeratingly to emphasize the amazing food she was missing. Kagome rolled her eyes and waited anxiously for her mother's delicious cooking.

"I heard that," Kagome heard the smile in her mother's voice and laughed.

"So, how many people want you to walk their dog?" Kagome asked in a mocking tone as she placed a piece of omelet accompanied by some rice into her mouth.

"For your information, I have to walk seven dogs," Souta stated with tone of dread in his voice.

"Oh really? You can barely handle Buyo and he's a cat," Kagome pointed out suspiciously. Souta fidgeted with his chopsticks under his sister's questioning gaze.

"Oh, Souta isn't doing it alone! He has his little friend joining him!" Kasumi exclaimed in her cheerful, motherly way as she sat down at the table with them with her own bowl with steaming rice and omelet.

Kagome smiled widely when she saw her brother's cheeks explode with color and he dropped his chopsticks with a choking sound.

"Aaaaah! Souta's got a crush!" Kagome jumped up with giddiness and pointed her finger at his chest.

"It's not a crush!"

"What's her name?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Where'd you meet her?"

"Why do you care?"

"You're my little brother, of course I care! Now who is this mystery crush?" Kagome was practically dancing around in excitement.

"Hitomi…." Souta muttered his cheeks becoming even redder.

"I couldn't hear you, Souta, what did you say?" Kagome leaned in closer much like she had done earlier that morning.

"Hitomi."

Kagome squealed with delight and continued her interrogation of Souta's crush. It turned out that he had been crushing on Hitomi for the whole school year and finally got the guts to ask if she liked dogs which lead to the question if she would help him with his new job over the summer. She was a new student from China! She was not Chinese but because of her dad's business, she had lived there for one year and when they moved back, she had to go to a different school for reasons she has yet to tell.

"Is she coming over here?" Kagome asked as she sat back down a little more calmed and continued to eat her long forgotten breakfast.

"At 7," Souta muttered as he stuffed the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and zoomed out of the kitchen to go and take a shower.

"Look at him; he's got a job and a girl. All before I ever did," Kagome sighed romantically as she thought of all the guys she had ever dated. She made a face, finished her breakfast and stood up to go and wash them.

"What about you? Are you going to get a job this summer, Kagome?" Kasumi put her chopsticks down next to her unfinished breakfast and turned to face her daughter.

'_Crap._' "You know I have been looking, Mama. It's really difficult with everyone _else_ in this city looking for a summer job too. But I'm looking, I promise," Kagome gave her mother a smile as she splashed water and soap over the dishes and dried them off.

"Oh I know sweetie. It's just that you need something to do over this summer. You need to find something that will make this summer very fun and eventful!" Kasumi returned to her food and Kagome placed the plates back in the cupboards.

"Thank you for your concern, Mama. I'll go today through town with ads, ok?" Kagome placed a kiss on her mother's forehead and hugged her before leaving to go up to her room.

"He will find you this summer, I can feel it, Kagome," Kasumi said quietly after her daughter's departure as she finished up her breakfast and went to clean it in the sink and start prepare her father's breakfast.

"_Did you hear that?" Kasumi ran to the well to find her daughter whom she hadn't seen in what seemed ages at the bottom in heart-wrenching sobs._

"_Kagome! Kagome!" She couldn't help her own daughter. _

"_I lost him, Mama….He's gone…All of them are gone….Mama, it hurts." What had happened in the past to her friends? What had happened to Inuyasha? Why wasn't he here?_

"_She will be ok." A tall man with red hair had come to help Kasumi carry Kagome back to the house. _

"_He will find her." Those were Shippou's parting words as he walked down the stone steps from the Higurashi Shrine._

0000000000

"Find a job in a day? How am I supposed to do that?" Kagome muttered to herself as she paced her room. She stopped to look at the many torn newspaper and magazine pages with highlighter marks all over them scattered on her bed and her desk. With a sigh, she began to look through all the highlighted sections.

"I could be a waitress, a cashier, a lifeguard……a chef, a librarian? A janitor….argh! Hm…. I think the waitress thing is the only thing I'm looking for then," Kagome concluded as she started to search for all restaurant ads.

0000000000

"Alright, so that's an order of two cups of milk for the big guys and a black coffee for you, ma'am," The two children nodded their heads as their mother smiled and nodded her head tiredly. Sango smiled and was off to the kitchen. Passing Miroku, she knocked off his hat and kept going with his unhappy 'hey!' following her. She greeted the two other chefs they had at the restaurant and fished out the carton of milk from the huge refrigerator and started the coffee machine.

"Order up! Mei!" Miroku placed it on the counter next to him and a young waitress scurried into the kitchen looking nervous as she clutched the plates on her arms and marched backwards out of the kitchen and through the swinging doors.

"You're going to work that girl till she drops I tell you, Miroku. Take it easy on her. She's a new one," A big man in his chef's uniform commented from his spot at the stove currently flipping pancakes.

"I know, Kenju, but she's gonna learn sooner or later that she has to get the food quickly to the customers or else they get crabby. And when they get crabby, I get annoyed. Then the whole place is under the weather and that's just no fun now is it?" Miroku explain as he received his next order and started on the omelet.

"Such a wise man," Kenju joked as he flipped the last of the pancakes onto the plate and handed them to Sango to decorate with fruits and whipped cream. She did her job quickly, placed the two cups of milk and mug of black coffee on a tray, took the plate of pancakes and marched out of the kitchen backwards following the younger waitress.

At around 10am, the crowd started to lessen and the place started to calm down. Sango, Mei and the rest of the waiters cleaned up the tables and sent the dirty dishes and silverware to the kitchen for washing. After everything was done and the restaurant was officially empty of all customers, the staff called a short break for fresh air and some for a smoke.

Rin and Sango chatted vigorously amongst the waitresses and waiters and the chefs talked and laughed as Miroku and Inuyasha stayed indoors to discuss business.

"We need a cashier and then we are set to go to the summer restaurant," Miroku circled the little ad that they had put up in the local newspaper over two weeks ago.

"Fuck that, monk. We could easily make Sango or someone a cashier," Inuyasha idly tried to balance a spoon on his clawed finger.

"Oh you know Sango would clobber you if you made her stand there all day and Rin is too hyper to stand still. She would leave her post within the first ten minutes at the cashier to do something more active and helpful. Besides, we could use some more workers with all the people that will be coming."

"You seem so positive that this summer restaurant will be such a huge hit."

"A but you see my good friend, our little restaurant will be right on one of the most popular beaches outside of Tokyo. Everyone will be hungry after a day at the beach and look at what's there, a restaurant. How convenient," Miroku twirled an empty glass on the counter.

"Whatever. Just don't get some air-headed chick like you did last time," Inuyasha pointed his spoon at Miroku with a look that said 'do that and feel my wrath.'

"She was perfectly capable of serving people," Miroku replied defensively.

"Shame she didn't serve the people, she seduced them."

"She kept the customers coming."

"Correction: she kept the fucked up, old men coming. They were mostly there to get drunk and thrown out just to get a look at her."

"And of course you look at the empty half of the glass."

"Someone's gotta do it. No air-heads," Inuyasha got up from the bar counter and gave Miroku a warning look before throwing the spoon into the sink and walking off towards the door.

"Fine. No air-heads," Miroku sighed as he watched his partner in crime head out the door into the early afternoon light.

'_Better start looking for some pretty girl to try out our new uniforms_,' Miroku grinned as he eyed the box under the counter.

"Keh, stupid monk," Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he kicked an empty beer can half-heartedly into the street.

People were idly walking on the sidewalks chatting with their friends or simply enjoying the summer afternoon. Children skipped and ran gaily in the rush of the beginning of summer vacation.

"Slacking off on the job I see. You never change, do you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha groaned as he turned around to face the person who had addressed him. He half expected it to be a young fox demon that he enjoyed hitting on the head. But instead, he found a grim looking Shippou. Inuyasha had a bad feeling.

"It's too early in the summer to start popping out of nowhere, Shippou. What do you want?" Inuyasha didn't even try to hide his annoyance at his uncle's sudden appearances.

"Well, that was one heck of a 'hello' for a guy you haven't seen in-."

"One week too short. What do you want?" Inuyasha grunted as he shifted his weight to the left leg and gave Shippou his infamous scowl.

Shippou sighed seeing that he had caught his friend on a bad day and decided that beating around the bush with petty greetings would be useless and simply annoy the hanyou further.

"Sesshoumaru has called me in. I'm gonna need you to take Rin out to the beach. I shouldn't be more than a week," Shippou explain quickly and quietly so his wife wouldn't overhear being that she wasn't too far away.

Inuyasha knew the look Shippou was giving him. He saw it everytime Shippou placed Rin in his care when he would go off to do Sesshoumaru's bidding. Being one of Sesshoumaru's top agents in the business, Shippou was constantly away. Rin always became a little less bubbly and everyone felt it without commenting on it. All they could do was be as helpful as possible and be there for Rin. Of course Rin supported her husband and of course she loved him no matter what. It was just that it seemed that Shippou was never going to settle and that was everyone knew Rin truly wanted, including Shippou. She wanted a family. A _big_ family. And with Shippou never there, it would be impossible to raise kids. This was Shippou's guilty look. He knew what Rin wanted and it killed him to always leave her; to have her always waiting for him to return just to see him off not too long after. Without realizing it, Inuyasha came to loath that look. Whenever Inuyasha saw it, he felt like he never wanted to make that look. It took a lot of willpower to not punch the look off Shippou's face. Inuyasha didn't want to see Rin's face everytime he told her that her husband had left again.

With another grunt, Inuyasha nodded his head curtly at Shippou who in turn nodded apologetically and left.

_She's waiting_

Inuyasha felt a tug at something in the back of his mind.

_You left her. Go find her. Don't make her wait too long._

"_Go find her, Inuyasha. It's important to you isn't it?" Her eyes. Gods why do her eyes tell me everything?_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Did you find her?" Those eyes. _

"_You went to see _her _again, didn't you?" _

"_Don't lie. You can't even look me in the eyes."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha looked up to find a young teenage girl with long, flowing raven hair and stormy grey eyes. Those eyes were looking at him. Her eyes were hurt and accusing. Her hands fisted in her skirt as she stood there looking at him. How could he lie to her? The same guilty feeling filled him until it choked him. He had disappointed her again. He had left her again. To look for something that was never there. He had betrayed her. That wasn't the first time and it wasn't the last. He would keep chasing those none-existing and he would keep her waiting forever. And all he could was say those two lousy words.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you say something?" Inuyasha jumped slightly as he turned and saw Miroku walking towards him.

"Miroku, she's waiting and I left her again," Inuyasha said as his mind tried to focus on one clear thought.

This got Miroku's attention and his whole body stiffened slightly. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion. It was quickly replaced with a sad yet understanding look that made Inuyasha tense up. It was another one of _the looks_ that he had received over the years. It all started after freshman year in high school. Inuyasha would have a moment when his mind went hazy and next thing he knew, Miroku would be giving him the 'understanding and sympathetic' look. He hated Miroku's look almost more than he hated Shippou's guilty look.

"Inuyash-."

"Forget it, monk," Inuyasha cut Miroku off with a coarse and strained voice as he walked past the monk and towards the restaurant.

0000000000

"Shit," Kagome walked out of the seventh restaurant that day.

'_How is it possible for a eighteen year old girl to get turned down for a job as simple as being a _waitress' That question seemed to pop into her mind quiet often lately. Kagome groaned and plopped onto a nearby bench.

'_Even Souta found a job easier than you_.'

'_Shut up_'

'_Hey, I'm just pointing out the facts_.'

'_Well, I know the facts just fine, thank you_- _nonono, I am _not_ talking to myself_,' Kagome rubbed her temples and suppressed another groan. She looked around to see if anyone was around and when she was satisfied no one was around to see her, she let her whole body shake out her frustrations. It was something she had started doing when she started high school. When the stress became too much, she would simply shake her whole body much like a dog would and feel her body relax. (**A/N**: I'm telling you, it works. At least for me it does.)

"I don't think I have _ever_ seen anyone do that," Kagome squeaked indignantly and whirled around at the deep male voice behind her.

Blushing furiously Kagome stuttered, "I- I didn't s-see you, I – don't usu-usually do th-that!"

His laugh seemed to calm her for reasons unknown and he went around the bench to sit next to her. Her back stiffened in alert as he sat down. He could be some pathological serial killer or something. Or, he could be a rapist. Or he could be a-

"You looked like a dog doing that," he joked as he flashed Kagome his white teeth.

-Incredibly blunt while being gorgeous at the same time. Kagome managed a small smile as she dared a look at him. In comparison to her in their current sitting positions, Kagome guessed he was about five feet and 10 inches. He was wearing plain blue jeans and a green top which complimented his very green eyes. Kagome caught his emerald eyes with her chocolate brown ones and felt a wave of nausea hit her. She closed her eyes as tears formed behind her eyelids and willed the dizziness to clear. Suddenly, her feet felt soar as if she had been walking for miles on a dirt road and her whole body felt soar as if she had slept on rocks.

'_Why does it feel so hot?_' Kagome's fuzzed up mind asked as she tried to open her eyes. When she managed to peek through her eyelids, she saw bright and concerned eyes staring back at her.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" His voice was of a little boys and Kagome whimpered as she tried to hug the little boy for comfort knowing he would let her cuddle him.

"Shi- Shippou…" Her voice was hoarse and soft as she felt herself being lifted.

"You're going to be OK, Kagome, don't worry," the voice seemed very soothing and Kagome wanted it to say more to calm her racing mind down.

'_Shippou…_' Kagome's mind closed her off from the rest of the world and she fell into the comforting world of dreams. She dreamt of a little boy with green eyes and a bushy tail running around throwing screeching mushrooms everywhere.

0000000000

"Damn it's dull this afternoon," Sango idly twirled a beer bottle by the handle around two fingers as Rin happily served a family of three their desserts. The child was so excited that she was getting a treat for the first day of summer that she took a huge bite of her ice cream sundae and almost choked. Luckily, she was tough and swallowed it and kept on eating gleefully.

Rin whistled as she walked towards her friend at the counter. He was a regular and always came on his lunch break on guard duty. His name was Taro. A big fellow he was and very tough indeed when need be. But when it came to Rin and the other waitresses, he was a real sweetie.

"Taro, want another one?" Rin gestured to his empty glass and he smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I think that was just enough, love, thank you. Sango, don't work to hard," he laughed as he gestured to the twirling beer mug and she instantly stopped it, blushing slightly as if she had been caught stealing a cookie. He continued laughing and placed some money on the counter as he got up to leave.

"Bye Taro! See you tomorrow!" Rin waved to him as he waved back and left the restaurant.

"Ugh, other than him a few others, this afternoon's so boring. I don't know what to do with myself," Sango complained as she put the mug down and gave the restaurant a wistful glance.

"Sango!" Miroku's voice called from the kitchen. He burst through the doors and quickly walked toward his fiancé and Rin.

"What' wrong?" Rin asked with worried eyes.

"We have a slight problem."

A/N: Kagome's mother's name in the mange is never mentioned. So long ago, I concluded that her name was Kasumi and so in all of the stories I have every written, her name was always Kasumi. I kind of realized that this was a really long chapter. At least for me it was. I'm sooooooo sorry that it took so long to update. I went to Scotland for 10 days and it was amazing! I wrote a rough frat of the fourth chapter so hopefully I'll get that up soon. I would like to thank Deki-chan who is my official editor. She catches ALL my mistakes. Amazing0.0. We spent a lot of time discussing things and we wanted it to be as good as it could get for all you guys. I want to make my readers happy. I like reviews, I really really do. So please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank you! O god, it's 1:30 am! Good night!


End file.
